


Good Little Ghoul

by CrestfallenQueen



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenQueen/pseuds/CrestfallenQueen
Summary: Aether and Water has invited Fire to join them after the ritual.





	Good Little Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> My first Ghost fic ever is here! It has been quite long process since I haven't written anything for several years.  
> Inspiration for this fic is found on Ghost's Instagram. You know that picture with 3 ghouls standing next to each other in the bathroom. That's the scenery where this all started from...

”Look at it, that’s what you’re going to get tonight.”, Aether whispered to Water’s ear and nodded on their right. Water turned his eyes to Fire who was standing next to him. His gaze travelled from the man’s eyes to down, below his waist. Fire had released himself from his pants and Water couldn’t do anything but stare. Aether noticed that and continued: ”It’s not going to be easy night for you.”.  
”SAY CHEESE!”, enthusiastic voice started behind them. Neither of them didn’t have time to react before they heard sound of the shutter.  
”Perfect! Ghouls getting ready, last minutes before the ritual. This is going to Instagram!”, woman grinned while checking on her phone.  
Water felt his face turning red under his mask. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Aether’s words, Fire’s dick he was checking out, or the fact that there was evidence of him looking at it soon to be on social media. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound. Bang of the door made him come back to this world. The woman was gone.  
”You like that, huh?”, Aether said little louder. Fire turned to him and winked, put his pants back to their place and closed the zipper. Water couldn’t say anything so he just nodded. Aether let out satisfied chuckle and followed Fire’s lead with his own pants. Fire lead them out of the bathroom and into the dressing room.  
”Everyone ready?”, Papa asked while admiring himself from the mirror. He swayed little bit and tried to catch eye contact with someone through the mirror. There was five different kind of ”yes” and Papa turned around. ”It’s showtime.”  
”Play well and you will be treated well.”, Water heard Aether whisper right next to his ear. He saw grin in Fire’s eyes. Water nodded.  
”You know I’m always killing it.”.  
”Good little ghoul.”, Aether laughed and smacked Water’s ass. 

Water rocked his best. He heard crowd scream and live with the music they played. He made sure he gave attention to people in front as well as to Aether and Fire. He gave all of them intense eye contact and tilted his head. He knew they loved it. Songs flew by and suddenly it was over. Water thanked the crowd and took his position in the line. Water got Aether on his right side and Papa on his left.  
”Remember to behave.”, Papa stated with cheeky tone in his voice. Water turned to him with confusion. ”You are way too obvious. I see there’s something going on. Besides, I saw that picture taken in the bathroom.”  
Water couldn’t read Papa’s facial expression because of his mask.  
”…uhm…”, Water didn’t know what to say. He feared this was too much for Papa.  
”It’s fine. Nice to see you get along with each other.”, Papa rolled his eyes and laughed.  
Finally everyone were there. To Water it was relief since he didn’t know what he could answer to that. They gave a bow and walked off.

———

Water threw himself on the bed and stretched his limbs. He took deep breath and closed his eyes.  
”What a night”, he sighed. After ritual they met some fans. Aether and Fire kept teasing him and he tried to act normal. What a mess if fans noticed all that… Water woke up from his thoughts when Aether cleared his throat.  
”You still have long night ahead of you. Don’t forget that. Besides, who gave you permission to lay down?”  
Water raised himself to sit on the edge of the bed. ”I’m just catching my breath. It was busy night.”. He looked straight to Aether’s eyes which still had some black paint around them. Aether had smirk on his face, he raised his eyebrow.  
”Good thinking. You’ll need your strength.”

Water tried to act normal but he felt other men’s stares on him. He looked to his right where Fire was standing, he still had his leather jacket on. Fire looked at him with his piercing blue eyes and it made Water’s heart beat faster. He turned to his left where Aether stood arms crossed on his chest. Aether obviously enjoyed this situation. Water turned his gaze on the floor and bit his lip. He was more than ready. He knew the rules. He stood up and started to strip out of his clothes. Slowly but steady he took off every piece of his outfit and tried to put up little show for the others. He tied his hair better and kneeled to floor, facing the bed. He put his arms behind his back and locked his eyes to the floor before him. Fire followed closely his preparations, he was amazed how planned it all was. He hummed to himself while thinking how good job Aether has done with his training.

”Good little ghoul.”, Aether walked behind Water and slightly touched his back. Touch sent shivers to Water’s body. Aether gestured Fire to stand before Water. He stepped between Water and the bed and looked down. Water kept his eyes down and waited instructions. He knew Aether wouldn’t accept any misbehaving from him.  
”Please, be polite and help our guest to get out of his clothes and make him feel comfortable.”, Aether voice came from few feet away. Water touched Fire’s legs, felt them from ankles to thighs, slowly caressing them. He did his best to show his admiration. Slowly he lifted himself up and kept his hands on this beautiful creature standing in front of him. Water took Fire’s jacket carefully off and folded it neatly on the chair. Fire was still wearing thin sleeveless shirt which showed through his muscular chest. Water run his hands on Fire’s arms and to his waist. He slipped his long fingers under waistband, opened the belt and button. His eyes reached Fire’s and he pulled the zipper down. Water lowered the pants so Fire could step out of them. Slowly but steadily Water undressed him, folded every piece of clothing on the chair and caressed the skin revealing under them.  
”Stop it. Not yet. Leave his underwear on.”, Aether suddenly said. Water stopped his movements. Fire admired Water but wasn’t sure if he could do anything, he turned his head to Aether.  
”Feel free to touch him. He’s the only one who needs to follow the instructions”, Aether stated when he saw Fire’s expression. Fire landed his hands to Water’s shoulders and lowered them slowly. He admired Water’s skinny form for a while. He took deep breath and smiled to Water. He didn’t know what to expect when he got the invitation to join them. He didn’t have a clue if these two had done this before with someone else or not. After hesitation he had said yes, why not. He felt safe and confident with them. In this moment he didn’t regret his decision at all, he was happy he agreed to come. He had this amazing man in front of him, naked and ready to please him. What else he could ask for? 

Aether stepped behind Water, grabbed his hips and placed his jaw on Water’s shoulder. Water could feel his heartbeat rise again. Aether checked out Fire from head to toe.  
”What do you think of our guest, babe?”, he asked from Water.  
”I think he’s really handsome, Sir. Gorgeous, if you may.”, Water winked to Fire.  
”I think so too, my dear. We are going to give him memorable night. You have important role on that. I hope you can handle it.”  
”I will do my best, Sir.”  
”So… I think we should get you ready for him.”, Aether whispered to Water’s ear while running his right hand on Water’s throat. He took firm grip and pulled Water closer. Water opened his mouth and inhaled sharply. He felt blood disappear from his head and flow to lower parts of his body. Aether added more pressure and Water felt his breathing getting little harder. Fire kept watching them and saw Water smiling, he really was into it. Fire realized himself being into it too when he felt pulsing in his boxers. Aether loosened his grip and pushed Water on his knees.  
”You know what to do. Lets show him what you can do.”, Aether opened his pants. Water pulled the pants down. Eagerly he took Aether to his hands and gave him few long strokes. Water winked to Fire and licked Aether’s shaft up and down spreading his saliva all over him. After a while Aether took firm grip of Water’s head with both hands and stopped him.  
”Open.”, was all he said. Water obeyed and opened his mouth sticking his tongue out a little. Aether slid his cock to Water’s mouth, made slow thrusts, each of them going deeper. Fire kept his eyes on two men in front of him. The sight was turning him on more and more. He wanted to touch himself but he wasn’t sure if that would be appropriate or allowed yet. He wasn’t sure if he should wait for Aether’s instructions or not. He heard Water’s gags, saw saliva dripping from his jaw on his knees. He couldn’t wait. He slipped his hand under his boxers and sighed. 

Aether pushed himself as far into Water’s throat as he could and stayed there. Water stopped breathing but stayed calm.  
”Look at me.”, Aether commanded Water. Water turned his eyes to Aether. From Fire’s point of view it took forever before Aether pulled himself out of Water’s throat. Water gasped for air and spit his saliva on Aether’s dick. Aether didn’t give him any mercy, he repeated his actions 3 times in a row. He let Water breath in between but after him letting go Water kept gasping for a while.  
”Good little Ghoul.”, Aether caressed Water’s head slowly. Water just smiled to him without saying anything. He turned other way around to face Fire. Water laid his hand over the bulge in Fire’s boxers. Fire reeled and realized he couldn’t keep balance while standing there. He took step backwards and sat on the bed. Water followed him crawling, he pulled Fire’s underwear off freeing his hardened cock. Fire leaned back to his arms. Water nibbled Fire’s inner thighs, running his long fingers on his sides and lower stomach. 

”Oh c’mon! Don’t be such a tease…”, Fire complained. Water bit harder making him gasp. Before Fire had chance to recover from biting he felt hot mouth on his dick. He let his head fall back and he grunted. Water’s mouth felt amazing. He really knew what he was doing. Water gave his best effort and Fire was slipping out of this world. Suddenly he heard Aether’s voice.  
”Get up.”, he stated. Fire had to open his eyes to see who he was talking to. Water stoop up and turned to Aether.  
”It seems you’re enjoying that cock quite a bit, huh?”, Aether asked Water. He stepped closer and took firm grip of bassist. ”Look at you, you’re leaking already. You’re such a mess, dear.”  
Water whined when Aether showed few of his best hand moves on him. Water knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. He begged Aether to stop but all he got was chuckles from him. Aether leaned to reach the table, snatched lube and condom he had there ready and threw them to Fire.  
”Get yourself ready for this little, whiny ghoul.”

Aether gathered Water’s hair in his hand, pulled his head back from his hair and sink his teeth to smaller one’s neck. He tasted sweat on other’s skin, felt his dick twitching under his touch. Water’s legs started trembling and he could barely stand.  
”Please, Sir…”, Water whined quietly.  
”Excuse me, what was that?”, Aether said calmly to his ear.  
”Please, I can’t take it much longer.”  
”What do you want my dear?”  
Water gasped and he couldn’t make words to come out of him mouth.  
”What do you want? Tell me. You just need to ask.”, Aether sounded little more demanding.  
”I… I want that cock, Sir. Please may I have it?”  
”Which one do you prefer? Fire’s or mine?”  
”I always prefer yours, Sir. But may I have Fire’s now? Please?”  
”Good answer, Ghoul. I allow it to you but you need to ask him too.”, Aether turned Water around from his hair and walked him to the bed. ”Ask him. Politely.”  
”Maybe I please have your cock inside me?”, Water gave his best pleading look to Fire. Fire wanted to play along since he saw desperation. He took few seconds before his answer.  
”Oh you want my cock? How much you want it?”, he said with fire in his eyes. He challenged Water with his stare and saw Aether smiling behind him.  
”I want it badly. I’m aching for it.”, Water started to climb on top of him. ”I want to feel that cock throbbing inside me when you cum. I want it so bad I’d give anything for it. I need it. I want to beg for my release while you’re fucking me. Make me beg. Please.”.  
Fire pulled Water closer to murmur into his ear. ”You know what? You don’t have a clue how much I want you right now. You can have it.”  
”Thank you.”

Water placed his hands over Fire’s chest to keep balance. He lifted himself up a little and moved his knees each side of Fire’s hips. Slowly he started to lower himself on Fire’s dick. He tried to breath calmly to relax himself. Aether caressed and kissed his back to make him feel more comfortable. Fire had hard time holding himself back so Water could get used to him, his arms gave up and he collapsed to the bed. He felt himself getting even more harder, if that was possible. Water rolled his hips as a sign he was ready. He started moving his hips, showing Fire his best moves. Aether placed his hand around Water’s dick and followed his pace with his hand. Water was so aroused that he had difficulties keeping his rhythm which made Fire desperate. He placed his heels on the edge of the bed and lift his hips toward Water lifting him up a little.  
”Stay there.”, Fire commanded. Water stayed up while Fire started his thrusts. He pushed as far as he could, pace steadily increasing. Aether moved his left hand on Water’s throat. Water heaved and tried to focus on Aether words.  
”I can see you’re close. I know it only takes little choking to get you there.”, Aether lowered his voice. ”But you wanted to beg…”  
”Please, Sir, choke me. Make me cum. Please, let me cum.”, Water barely could make a sound.  
”Beg.”  
”Please, Sir. May I cum? Please, I can’t take it much longer. Please.”, more Water begged the more desperate he sounded. Aether checked on Fire who seemed be somewhere else already.  
”Don’t be rude. Our guest is not there yet.”, Aether replied and Water let out desperate moan. It didn’t take long before Fire started to get shaky and his breathing started to have pauses. He thrusted in Water and grunted loudly. Water pushed him back on bed and started grinding his hips.  
”Can i cum now, Sir? Please.”, Water pleaded. His vision was getting blurry with lust. Aether tightened his grip causing Water to lose his breath. Water kept his moving going, driving Fire insane with pleasure.  
”You may cum.”, Aether murmured in Water’s ear. It didn’t take long before Water’s whole body trembled and he stopped his movements. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Aether let him go and Water inhaled deeply.  
”Thank you, Sir.”, he said with shaky voice.  
”Good ghoul. You still have things to do though. Finish what you started.”  
Aether laid on bed next to Water. Water was still shaky but he managed to move a little so he could reach for Aether’s dick. He stroked and sucked it, just in a way he knew his ghoul liked it. He had learned every little trick and used them all. It took only a moment before Aether moaned loudly and spilled himself in Water’s mouth. Water swallowed it all and kissed Aether’s lower stomach.  
”Thank you, Sir.”, Water whispered and snuggled between two man on the bed. Aether took Water’s hand and kissed it softly.  
”You were amazing, Water.”, Aether spoke softly. ”I knew you could make it.”  
”This guy is really amazing. I totally agree.”, Fire continued. ”Thank you for having me. This is definitely night to remember.”  
”Definitely night to remember.”, Water smiled. He turned his head to kiss both men on their shoulders. He sighed. ”Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate your comments very much! I want to know what you think. I have some ideas and I'm curious to know if you'd want to hear them. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
